Christmas Shoes
by Quatre's Mistress
Summary: Ever wonder what life was like for one of the g-boys b/4 the wars began? And what do you think could've possibly happened to him b/4 he started fighting for peace in the universe once again. Well, find out one explaination in this story. B/gentle plz!!!


Cat: Hey everyone!  
  
Duo: (Pushes Cat out of way)  
  
Cat: DUO!!  
  
Duo: Sorry Cat!  
  
Cat: Yea right!  
  
Duo: Hey Cat, What is this story about? Huh, huh, huh?  
  
Cat: Not you!  
  
Duo: Hey that hurts.  
  
Cat: Duo why don't you just go bug someone else!  
  
Duo: Fine! I can see when I'm not wanted! I'm leaving!  
  
Cat: Fine! Good riddens to bad rubbish!  
  
Duo: (slams door behind him)  
  
Cat: (hangs head as something crashes)  
  
Duo: Oops!  
  
Cat: (Gets up, opens door, and walks out) Duo!  
  
Duo: Hey, I didn't do it!.....Please don't hurt me! (runs away from Cat in fear)  
  
Cat: (chases Duo around room) Get back here you little rat! You can't run forever. And no one will save you!  
  
Duo: Someone...Help!!!!!  
  
(everyone ignores him)  
  
Wufei: Hey, did you two hear something?  
  
Heero and Trowa: No.  
  
Wufei: I didn't think so.  
  
Quatres: Duo, if you don't quit with all the screaming, I'm gonna help Cat!  
  
Duo: Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I'm done chasing him. The others are taking over for me. Ok, here's the low down on all of it. I own.....Crap!!!  
  
Don't own anyone, the gundams, the show, or the song that I'm putting in here. Just thought I'd tell ya all so no one will sue me. ~*~eyes the lawyers as the hang their heads in defeat~*~ Ha-ha! Thought you guys would get me huh? :P Yea right! Anyway...now that I've told you, there isn't anything else to say. ^_~ Enjoy! r&r when you're done plz!  
  
AN: Ok, major sap! Fair warning to you all who can't hold tears! The song on here is 'Christmas Shoes.' But read one if you feel you are strong enough. Hope those of you who read enjoy my story! By the way, I don't remember his actual name, so I just kept it the way it is in the story. You'll understand who I'm talkin about later in the storry. On with the story..........  
  
  
  
Chrsitmas Shoes  
  
A little boy sat in a rather dark room. Lit only by a few candles. This boy sat on a broken, wooden chair, crying. This boy cried for his mother, who was slowly dieing in the next room. She was dieing of a rare sickness. A sickness so rare that the doctors had never found a cure for it when they learned that someone had it. But this boy, who was very young, knew of his mother's misfortune. And no matter how much he prayed, he also knew that he couldn't do anything to help him mother survive.  
  
He stopped crying and stood aburptly when the door to his mother's room opened. A man in his middle twenties walked out, took the chair that the little boy was sitting on before, and sat down.  
  
"How's mommy?" asked the little boy.  
  
"She's not doing good son," replied the older man sadly.  
  
The little boy looked down and asked,  
  
"She's not going to make it, is she daddy?"  
  
The older man looked at him as the little boy started to cry once more. He then grabbed the boy, picked him up, and sat the boy on his lap. He then replied grimly,  
  
"No, I'm afraid not son."  
  
The little boy couldn't take it anymore. He just let all of his sadness out as his tears fell. He hid his face in his father's shoulder, while his father gently rocked him.  
  
As soon as his tears were under control, his father said,  
  
"Heero I want you to do something for me."  
  
"What is it daddy?"  
  
"I want you to take the money I'm gonna give you and go to the store to buy something for your mother. It can be what ever you want. Alright?"  
  
"Yes, alright. But why?"  
  
"Because it would make your mother really happy."  
  
"Ok then."  
  
So the older man set the little boy on the floor, got up, walked to his coat, and took out some money. Coins to be precise. He gave the little boy a bag-full of pennies to spend at the store. So the little boy put on his shoes and coat, then left for his little mission.  
  
It was almost Christmas time.  
  
There I stood in another line.  
  
Trying to buy that last gift or two,  
  
Not really in the Christmas mood.  
  
Standing right in front of me,  
  
Was a little boy waiting anxiously.  
  
Pacing round like little boys do,  
  
And in hands he held,  
  
A pair of shoes.  
  
And his clothes were worn and old,  
  
He was dirty from head to toe,  
  
But when it came his time to pay,  
  
I couldn't believe what I heard him say.......  
  
Heero, the little boy, had found the perfect present for his mother. It was a pair of shoes. The little boy figured that if his mother was going to meet Jesuss in a little while like his father said, then he might as well make her look beautiful. This little boy stood n a long line, waiting rather anxiously for his turn at the register.And as he stood there in line, he noticed a man behind him that look rather glume and was starring at him. Since Heero's mother always taught him yo be polite, he decided to introduce himself.  
  
"Hello, sir," he began. "My name is Heero."  
  
"Hello there younng man. My name is Nick. Where's you parents?" the man replied.  
  
"They're at home. I'm buying a surprise present."  
  
"Oh, that's nice. Well, it's your turn. Why don't you go."  
  
"Oh, thank you sir."  
  
So Heero went up to the register, gave the cashier the shoes, then the money. The man he was talking to before couldn't believe the words that came out of the little boys mouth.....  
  
Sir I wanna buy these shoes.  
  
For my mama please.  
  
It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size.  
  
Could you hurry sir.  
  
Daddy says there's not much time.  
  
You see,  
  
She's been sick for quite a while and I,  
  
Know these shoes will make her smile and I,  
  
Want her to look beautiful,  
  
If mama meets Jesus tonite.  
  
They counted pennies for what seemed like years,  
  
Then the cashier said, "Son there's not enough here."  
  
He searched his pockets franticly,  
  
Then he turned an he looked at me,  
  
He said......  
  
The cashier counted the pennies that Heero had brought. But found that there wasn't enough. So the cashier turned to the little boy and said,  
  
"Son there's not enough here."  
  
The little boys face saddened at this. He searched his pockets for more that he might have missed. But he became sadder when he found that there was none. So he looked at the man he was talkin to earlier and said,.....  
  
"Mama met Christman good at our house,  
  
Though most years she just did without.  
  
Tell me sir what am I gonna do?  
  
Some how I to buy her,  
  
These Christmas shoes."  
  
So I layed the money down,  
  
I just had to help him out.  
  
And I'll never forget the look on his face,  
  
When he said, "Mama's gonna look so great."  
  
The boy became so estatic when the older man, Nick, layed down the money to pay for the shoes. He was so happy that he couldn't calm down. He smiled and hugged the older man for helping him. In fact, he couldn't stop saying thank you to the older man. Then, when the shoes were brought and payed for, Heero said,  
  
"Thank you sir!"  
  
one last time, then ran out the store (shoes in hand), all the way home.  
  
Sir I wanna buy these shoes.  
  
For my mama please.  
  
It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size.  
  
Could you hurry sir.  
  
Daddy says there's not mush time.  
  
You see,  
  
She's been sick for quite a while and I,  
  
Know these shoes will make her smile and I,  
  
Want her to look beautiful,  
  
If mama meets Jesus tonite.  
  
The older man, Nick, watched Heero leave the store, happier than ever. And as he watched him leave, a small smile crossed his face. He finally realized what Christmas was once again. And when it came his turn to pay, he smiled at the cashier, payed for his things, said his thanks, and went home to celebrate Christmas the way it should be with his loving family. The child taught this man more than he could of any where else. And if he ever saw this biy again, he would thank him for all he taught Nick.  
  
I knew I caught a glimce of heaven's love,  
  
As he thanked me and ran out.  
  
I knew that God had sent that little boy,  
  
To remind me,  
  
What Christmas is all about.  
  
The little boy rushed through his front door, took off his coat, and ran to the room his mother was in. He knocked on the door politely and waited until someone answered. Hs father opened the door, looked down at Heero, smiled at him, and said gently,  
  
"She's been asking for you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea. Why don't you go over by mom and give her your present."  
  
"Alright."  
  
So Heero walked into the room, to his mother's bedside. And when his mother slowly opened her eyes, he said as gently as he could,  
  
"Hi mama."  
  
"Hey sweetheart," she replied. "Where have you been?"  
  
"I went to buy you a present. Daddy said that it would make you happy."  
  
"He did huh? Well, he was right. I would be very happy. Can I see my present now?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
So he gave the bag to his mother. And when his mother took the shoes out of the bag, she sadi happily,  
  
"Oh, they're beautiful. Thank you so much Heero!"  
  
The father smiled at the wonerful picture playing in front of his eyes. But his smile bagan to fade when he noticed his wife weakening, and fast. He the heard Heero start to weap as he began to plead to his mother.  
  
"Mommy?! Mommy, please don't leave! I don't want you to go!"  
  
"Oh, my little Heero.. Come here..."  
  
So Heero climbed onto the bed and layed his head on her shoulder. His mother gave him a small kiss on his head, then continued.  
  
"Heero, sweetheart, I wish I could stay. But Jesus says that it's my time to go home."  
  
"But you are home."  
  
"No honey. Not this home. I mean the with Him and His Father. Not here."  
  
"But why do you have to leave like this?"  
  
"Because they want me with them..." Her breath was becoming shorter and eaker. But before she died she finished, "...But before I go, just remember this.....if you ever need me.....just look at the sky.....and pray.....Alright?"  
  
"Ok mommy."  
  
So after he answered her, she gave one last breath, and then nothing. Heero noticed that she wasn't breathing anymore. So he lifted his head, looked at her face, began crying harder, and said,  
  
"Mommy.....Mommy.....Mommy!"  
  
But there was no response. So he buried his head in her shoulder and cried until her fell a sleep..........  
  
Sir I wanna buy these shoes.  
  
For my mama please.  
  
It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size.  
  
Could you hurry sir.  
  
Daddy says ther's not much time.  
  
You see,  
  
She's been sick for quite a while and I,  
  
Know these shoes will make her smile and I,  
  
Want her to look beautiful,  
  
If mama meets Jesus tonite.  
  
..........It was noe many years since he lost his mother. And he looked at his memories every Christmas Eve.  
  
"Heero? What are you doing out here? It's cold."  
  
"Oh, hey Relena. I guess I just needed some fresh air."  
  
"Oh Heero. You still thinking of your mother?"  
  
"Yea," he said as a tear rolled down his face.  
  
Relena wiped it away and said,  
  
"Heero, please come inside. You know we have this celebration for your mother every year. So please come inside. This party is nothing without you."  
  
"Alright Relena. I'll come in."  
  
So he took on last look at the sky, took Relena's hand, and walked back inside to all their friends and family. They were then greeted my his older sister Cat  
  
and Nick. Ans as soon as everyone was inside, they celebrated with one another for the rest of the night. And if you walked outside and listened to the wind, you could almost here Heero's mother say,  
  
"I'll always be here Heero. Remember that. I love you, my little Heero. Good-bye for now!"  
  
I want her to look beautiful,  
  
If mama meets Jesus.....  
  
.....Tonite.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
AN: Omg. I can't believe I wrote this. I made my self cry when i wrote it. This is most likely my saddest story that I've made in my life. Never let me hear 


End file.
